


Love Forever Lasting

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cure for a disease that can potentially kill all of Atlantis comes with an unusual price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Forever Lasting

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Love Forever Lasting  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 1, 810  
>  **Summary:** A cure for a disease that can potentially kill all of Atlantis comes with an unusual price.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'aliens made them do it' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

“They want us to _what_?” Cam snarled through clenched teeth. There was no way in hell he could have heard John right. The man had to be translating something wrong.

“You heard me. How many damn times are you going to make me repeat it?” John hissed back. He was just as upset about the whole thing as Cam was.

Cam stared at John his face a mask of disbelief. “You can’t tell me that you’re okay with this? You don’t want to go along with it...” His eyes widened at John’s silence. “Do you?”

John shrugged. He would admit it wasn’t the ideal way for him and Cam to get together but he also had to admit even if it was only to himself he wanted Cam in spite of the circumstances they currently found themselves in. “If that’s what it takes. Look, Cam we don’t really have a choice here. They have the cure and without it the people on Atlantis and my friends are going to die.”

He understood John would do anything to save his team, it was one of the things he loved about him. But this... “I just don’t understand why they would want us to do...” Cam quickly lowered his voice as he caught the interested looks he was getting from some of the council members. “That.”

“That’s their price.”

“Did you offer them money, medicine, or anything else?” He ran his hand across his stomach as he tried to ignore the flutter of anticipation flowing through his veins. 

A strangled snicker escaped him as he glared at Cam. “No, I immediately offered to make love to the man I’ve only been dating for three weeks in front of an audience.’

“Sarcasm is so unbecoming.” Cam whispered as he ducked his head to keep from laughing. Damn it, he didn’t want to be amused. There was nothing funny about their situation and yet there was just something about John he found irresistible. The man was just so ador... his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

A tremor of disquiet shook his body at the look on Cam’s face. John couldn’t recall ever seeing that look before. “What? What’s wrong?”

Cam shook his head, his mouth opening and closing but there was no sound coming out.

“Damn it, Cam. What’s wrong?” It was all John could do not to give Cam a little shake.

“Make love?”

_Was that what the look was for?_ “Yeah.” John couldn’t believe Cam had had any doubt. “Regardless of the circumstances surrounding us and despite everything we will be making love.”

_Oh._ Cam didn’t know what to say, he quickly turned the subject back to the situation at hand. “I still don’t get it.”

Before John could say anything one of the council elders began to speak. “We have no need of your money, medicine or anything else your kind considers of value. For our people love is what we value the most, we do things, help each other out of love. This man...” His brow furrowed as he fought to recall the name. “Ah, yes, Sheppard. He has said you two have love but we can not see it. You do not act like someone in love. Therefore we require proof before we will hand over the cure.”

Cam bristled. “Our word isn’t enough?”

The man shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. The cure isn’t easy to come by. It is a treacherous journey merely to find the herbs needed, which, of course, makes it very valuable.”

Another elder, one who had more wrinkles on his face than he had space for them all, turned to Cam with a toothless grin. “Just be glad it is our village you came to and not the one on the other side of the mountain. They would have required a blood sacrifice as payment.”

“One of us would have had to die?”

At the look on Cam’s face, the old man couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. “Our way does not seem so bad now, does it?”

Cam didn’t say anything as he admitted silently the man made an excellent point.

John took advantage of Cam’s silence to speak. “We do this and you will give us the cure?”

The council members bowed their heads as one. “You have our word.”

For a brief moment they stared into each other’s eyes before Cam gave a barely perceptible nod. He wasn’t crazy about the idea but John was right what choice did they have?

Relief crashed through John as he turned to the counsel members. “Okay.”

 

Within moments of agreeing they were led to a large room, or it would have been if the bed didn’t take up most of the space. As they stood staring at the bed, a soft click caught their attention.

“I don’t get it.” Cam lowered his voice until he was speaking barely above a whisper. “I thought they were going to watch us. Why did they leave?” He felt his ears turn red. “I mean I’m glad they’re not but...”

“Maybe I misinterpreted that part.”

Somewhere in the distance the sound of drums began to beat a soft tempo. Cam spun around to face John. “What’s with the drums?”

John didn’t take his eyes off of Cam as he shrugged his shoulders and closed the distance between them. “Maybe they’re serenading, or encouraging us.” There was no doubt about it, the sound was seeping into every cell of his body, almost as if encouraging the slow burn of passion he felt for Cam into a full fledged fire.

His breath caught in his throat, there was something in the way John was looking at him that made all thoughts of the drums and every other worry he had slip quickly from his mind. 

“Come here.” John’s voice was husky with barely controlled passion as he reached for Cam.

Cam opened his mouth to speak but instead bit back a groan as John’s fingers slipped beneath his t-shirt to caress the smooth skin of his stomach. It felt as if he had been hit with an electric current, every nerve ending in his body stood at attention as pleasure coursed through him almost bringing him to his knees.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even move as John leaned towards him. This was what he had been waiting for, this feeling of... his breath escaped in a whoosh and he lost his complete train of thought as John’s mouth finally descended on his.

Lights danced in front of his eyes as their tongues mated in an imitation of what was to come.

John slowly trailed hot kisses from Cam’s mouth to his neck. “I want you.” He breathed against Cam’s skin.

Even though he wanted desperately to believe him Cam stiffened in his arms, he couldn’t help it. _How was he supposed to believe what John was saying? After all they were doing this because they had to not because John wanted to._

“Stop it.” John bit down on the side of Cam’s neck before sucking gently to alleviate the small hurt.

Cam blinked at the sharp tone. “What?” He whispered as he leaned his head to the side to give John unfettered access. 

A frustrated sigh escaped him as he raised his head to look Cam in the eyes. “Stop thinking that.”

_How did John know what he was thinking?_

Another sigh, this one louder than before echoed around the room. “It’s true we’re doing this because we have to. We don’t have a choice if we want to get the cure to save lives. But what you don’t know, what you couldn’t know, is that I want this, I want you, more than you could possibly ever realize. For the last year, since you were reassigned to Atlantis I have wanted you.”

“Then why...?”

John quickly interrupted. “Why haven’t I tried to get you in bed in the three weeks since we’ve been dating?” He waited for Cam to nod his head before he continued. “I didn’t know how you felt and I didn’t want to rush you. I was petrified I would do something wrong and you’d leave. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you in Atlantis, to keep you with me.”

“Why?” Something deep inside of Cam, alone and dormant, woke, unfurled and waited with baited breath. 

“Because I’m in love with you.” 

For a second Cam stood dumbfounded with a silly grin on his face before he grabbed John by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, just before their lips met he whispered, “I’m in love with you, too. I have been for a long while.”

Moans of desire echoed loudly through the room as trembling, anxious hands skimmed beneath clothing to caress the skin hidden there.

The sound of several throats being cleared at once made them hastily jump apart. “What the...?”

“We have seen enough. The love you feel for each other is plain now to us.” The oldest elder pushed back his long white hair as he spoke.

“What does that mean, they’ve seen enough?” Cam could barely focus on what he was saying. His body was still trying to process the loss of John’s arms around him.

“You don’t want us to finish.”

The counsel shook their heads in unison. “No. The act between two people in love is sacred and private. We do not wish to intrude. We believe you now, Sheppard.” As the oldest stepped forward he pulled his hand out of his pocket, a short, fat bottle clutched tightly in his hand. “Here is the cure.” He waited until another member had come forward with a piece of paper. “This is the instructions on how to deliver it for maximum benefit for your people.”

John quickly took the bottle and the instructions and slid them into his pocket before they could change their minds. “Thank you.” 

“Our people wish you love forever lasting.” The counsel members bowed low as they finished speaking.

John and Cam bowed as they whispered the words in return. Each one hoping they were doing it right. The last thing they wanted was to offend anyone. Who knew what they would be made to do then.

With one last bow, John and Cam turned and walked out of the village. As they made their way towards the puddlejumper John began to run faster.

“Hey, what’s your hurry.” Cam yelled as he picked up speed.

“The faster we get there, the faster they get the cure.” He didn’t bother to slow down as he spoke. “And the faster we can get back to what we started.” John yelled back over his shoulder.

“That’s a damn good plan.” Cam whispered beneath his breath and with a burst of speed he was running side by side with John.


End file.
